


Undertale One-however many shots I want

by 2PloversHETALIA



Category: Undertale (Video Game), crossovers - Fandom
Genre: Anything can happen~, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-06 01:31:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6732397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2PloversHETALIA/pseuds/2PloversHETALIA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Technically I'm bad at summaries. I love mpreg,I warn. Requests are a yes, any ship I find cute I can get to. I have nicknames for some and none for others. To me,there's too little info so Frisk is a they to me and so if you want me to write them a certain way,I will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undertale One-however many shots I want

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not gonna be on all the time and I don't check my e-mail a lot,please bare with me. I'm not the amazing pun-master Sans so I barely can do puns. Please don't get angry if I mess your fic up-I'm just writing what I'm told.

Copied from WattPad  
———————————

Will do requests!

Can't do smuts,more like mpreg after smut. 

I don't care if you give me a request,it might take some time for some motivation or knowing what to do with it but I will get to it normally first.

Names off AU's I know some to little to nothing about!  
Underfell  
Sans-Strawberry(it's my nickname I honestly don't know how),Red, F.Sans,Edgy

Papyrus-F.Papyrus,

Swap

Sans-Blueberry,Bluebie,Swap

Papyrus-S.Papyrus,Honeydew

Error-Yin

GenoSans-Geno

InkSans-Inky,Ink,Yang

Sans-Blue,UT Sans

Papyrus-UT Pap,Orange

Anymore AU's,you guys can stack up but I might take a while.


End file.
